False Friends
by Team Rocket's Lugia
Summary: SHORT STORY:When someone gets along with someone else, you'd think they're friends... But sometimes, one may try to murder the other. COMPLETEDrnCOME IN AND READ! Not what you expect! -Short Story.-
1. Default Chapter

A/N I've decided to write a few One shots and Short stories........ This is the first Short story......  
  
False Friends   
  
Disclaimer: Me own nothing! Except a peanut......  
  
Thoughts are in {these thingys}  
  
Previews are in (Brakets)  
  
ENJOY THE STORY  
  
{God, I hate that stupid dragon............ Getting the better of Ash....................... I hate him.................... showing off/.............. What does he have?...................... I can beat him easily............ some tough guy..................... if his tail flame goes dead, he'll die............. Maybe I will................... maybe I will kill that awful Charizard.........................Didnt even get along with Ash before.............. Lost the Silver conference.............. stupid thing...... ....}  
  
"Hey, Crawdaunt! Dinner's ready!" Ash called to Crawdaunt, who was sitting on a nearby log in deep thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked "Oh, you must be thinking about the tournament!"  
  
Crawdaunt, glad that he didnt have to tell his thoughts, quickly grabbed a seat next to Ash's Heracross. That seat was the furthest from Charizard was getting to know May and Max.  
  
After giving some of his famous pokechow to the pokemon who were there (Crawdaunt, Heracross, Grovle, and Snorlax.), Brock told Ash that it was a really good idea to get his best pokemon for the Hoenn tournament.  
  
Then, Muk, who was getting Firewood came back and um......hugged Ash.  
  
Meanwhile, May was intorducing her pokemon to Charizard, and Charizard giving them rides. (Even Beauifly) but when May released her Combusken, Charizard refused to give a ride.  
  
The now slime-covered Ash told May that Charizard was defeated by a Blaziken, and isnt fond of that evo line.  
  
"Come on! Everyone! May! Max! Dinner!" Brock called out, and everyone started eating.....  
  
{Phhh, stupid idiot..............it's his own fault that he lost........................... made Ash sad........... what an idiot, showoff......................... I think I'll just kill him................ extinguish the flame.............master wont be hindered by him anymore................................}  
  
"Aww, Crawdaunt, isnt the soup good?" Max asked  
  
Quickly, Crawdaunt made some 'Hot hot hot' gestures, and set the bowl down.  
  
"Eat up! Ever Grande stadium is still a day away!" Ash told Crawdaunt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After dinner, Ash was very excited, and showed his eight badges and adventures to some of his old Pokemon.  
  
Soon, everyone was tired and went to sleep. Everyone let all the pokemon out of their Pokeballs for the night.  
  
{Oh good! Everyone's asleep...... Now,......... it's my chance to strike...... Ugh! I hate these branches, but not as much as I hate him, that idiot....... Better not make any noise.....}  
  
{Ahh, there he is, not suspecting a thing..... My strongest attack will kill him...... If the aim is good.... it has to be....... cant risk him screaming out........ try and make friends with that bitch...... was Pikachu out of his mind??....... Oh, heres my chance... ready...... aim....}  
  
{FIRE!}  
  
{Oh! This is so good!....... He is dead for sure........ Now I'll make my escape.......Wait, a final attack to be sure...... there.... and I'm off into the woods.............}  
  
After the killer pokemon escaped, Beautifly woke up, as she senced something wrong.. When she fould one of the pokemon missing, she went to search for him. But as Beautifly proceeded into the woods, she didnt notice the dead body..........  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
Part Two Preview  
  
("Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Max's loud scream rings through the forest, waking everyone up.)  
  
("What's wrong" Brock, who immediatly woke up, asked)  
  
(But before Max could answer, May grabbed her Mallet from nowhere and slammed it into Max)  
  
("How dare you wake me like this?" May said furiously.......................)  
  
A/N Anyways, this the first part of my short story False Friends. The next part will be posted soon, and will reveal a new twist.  
  
Meanwhile, remember the 3 R's (Read, Review and Reply)  
  
' 


	2. Second Part

Part 2

As Beautifly flew along in the forest, she left little bits of her sparkling power for a trail, in case she got lost. Beautifly flew for a long time, but when the first light of dawn came, she found the pokemon.

But the pokemon was in a funny position, stuck between 2 rocks at the bottom of a small hill, with a large tree on his head. He was clearly knocked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Back at the campground, 2 pokemon were missing, one dead body present, and someone was getting up.

_I never knew how much I cared about May, until that dream._ Max thought as he got up from the sleeping bag. He put on his shirt, and reached for his glasses. But when he put them on.....

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Max's loud scream rings through the forest, waking everyone up.

"What's wrong" Brock, who immediately woke up, asked

But before Max could answer, May grabbed Misty's mallet from nowhere and slammed it into Max

"How dare you wake me like this?" May said furiously to Max, but at that time, Brock let out a high pitched girly scream.

Finally, May turned around, and saw the scorched dead body, and she too screamed. By this time, all the pokemon were very scared, and some let loose their attacks wildly, especially some of Ash's pokemon.

But during this mayhem, Ash just lay there, peacefully. Because he was dead. Burnt to a crisp. Now, parts of Ash is really ash.

Brock, being the most mature of the group, started looking around for other things, such as more dead bodies, and that's when he noticed Charizard and Beautifly were gone. But he also noticed a trail of sparkling dust into the dark deep forest, probably Beautifly's.

Meanwhile, Max called Officer Jenny on the Pokenav, who said that she will come immediately with a special investigations team.

_No! Ash is dead?...It can't be!...Why couldn't the killer kill Charizard instead?_........._No!...I swear that I am going to find whoever killed him, and that pokemon/person will be sorry.... Wait, did Brock say Charizard was gone?...Oh my god! Charizard killed Ash!... Of course! Combusken isn't strong enough, and I don't think it's TR, it must be Charizard!..._

"Crawdaut! Daunt!" Crawdaunt said, catching Brock's attention.

Then, Crawdaunt drew a picture in the dirt which looked like Charizard killing Ash, and showed Brock.

"You think so?" Brock asked

Crawdaunt nodded his head, and headed into the woods, following Beautifly's trail.

"You sure are a smart pokemon" Brock complimented, while following Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt"

Soon, Crawdaunt, following the powder trail through the big forest, found Charizard between the rocks, still knocked out, with Beautifly munching berries from a nearby bush.

Brock told Crawdaunt to stay here, and he'll go get officer Jenny.

Soon, Brock returned with officer Jenny, not flirting at all, and told her what he think happened.

– – - - - - - - - - - - - - -- – - - - -- - - - - –

Later, Charizard was brought to the police station, and a Gengar read his mind to find out what happened, and it seems like that Charizard never really accepted Ash, and lost to Blaziken on purpose.

Crawdaunt was really angry, and from then on, he would never speak to a Charizard again, and would always mourn for his trainer's death.

THE END

---------------------

Epilogue: Brock still accompanies May and Max on May's quest of collecting ribbons.

All of Ash's pokemon have been sent to Prof Oak and Gary, and Charizard was sent to a rehabitation center.

However, Crawdaunt was really depressed, so one day, about 2 years later, he went to the rehabitation center, broke in, and killed Charizard. Then he carried Charizard's body to a cliff, and Crawdaunt jumped off with Charizard's body, committing suicide.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! BTW, the whole story is 4 pages.....


End file.
